Playing in the Sand
by Roxie-Sparrow
Summary: Kira and Cloud have been dating for a few months and decide to go on a trip to the beach. Upon going there they find out their true feelings and Cloud has a first.


**Memo: **Yeah, this was a shorty because I thought of it and thought I had a really good idea for it, but whilst writng it thought of a better story, BUT of course my really weird tendancy to want to finish random stories continues so I made it shorter than I originaly wished to. I got my main point across though so I'm happy. Plus It goes along with a later story that I will post MUCH later (Because I have been writng Kira and Cloud fan-fics for about a good year while I've only been posting them recently.). So yeah... I'll post more later for now enjoy what you got.

Uh... not alot of language (Big switch) but some sexual themes but I don't go into detail (Mostly because my mind thinks of some of the dirtiest junk. That's what happens when you grow up with teenage cousins who are all boys. And if I wrote down the stuff that popped in my head when I thought about it you would die of shock.) But other than that pretty decent. one of the few stories I didn't write whatever popped in my head. HUGE SHOCKER!!!! Okay I'm done enjoy.

* * *

Playing in the sand.

Cloud laid down on his bed and sighed. There was no work what so ever and thus he had nothing to do. He looked out the window and saw a nice bright sunny day.

"Cloud… Cloud is you here?" Cloud looked at the door where he heard the perky voice. In through the door stepped Kira. Upon seeing him her emerald green eyes lit up. He couldn't help but smiling and getting up as well.

"Hey Kira." He said. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. He knew it was meant to be a light kiss but he pulled her down on the bed and rolled over so he was on top of her. Once he pulled away she looked at him.

"Well, if I knew you were this happy to see me I would've come over last night." She said smiling. He shook his head and kissed her lightly.

"So… what can I help you with?" he asked still on top of her.

"Hmm… well I was thinking we should go on a trip." She said her hand brushing a piece of his hair out of his face.

"Like what kind of trip?" He asked.

"Well… my adopted parents left their old home in Junon for a beach house." She told him. "And they gave me a key." She told him.

"Sounds great." He said kissing her. She kissed back and gently pushed him off her.

"Good now pack; we're going away for the weekend." She said leaving. Cloud smiled and began to pack. Once he was done he headed down to the bar and saw Kira waiting for him.

"You planed this?"

"No… but I was gonna go even if you said no." Kira told him. He shook his head and followed her outside. They packed their stuff into their motorbikes and headed for Junon.

* * *

Kira pulled up to a house that overlooked a beach and stopped her bike. Cloud came up next to her with his sun glasses on. Kira smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You look Sexy with your glasses on." She said.

"Really?" He asked. She smiled and got off her bike.

"We're here." She said grabbing her bag. He looked at the beach and smiled.

"It looks beautiful." He said grabbing his bag.

"Come on… let's put our stuff in the house so we can watch the sun set." She said. he followed her into the house and she looked at him.

"What?"

"Well… there are four rooms, are we sharing or not?" She asked. Cloud gulped, he and Kira had been dating for a few months but they didn't get that far in their relationship.

"Uh… I guess we can share." He said.

"Okay… come on we'll use this room." She said showing him a room with a king sized bed. They put their stuff down and Kira led his to the beach where they sat down in the sand. Cloud held her hand and she leaned against him. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek. Kira smiled and kissed him on the lips. She then dug her toes in the sand and smiled. He watched her as she used her free hand to draw a heart. She then wrote 'K.A. + C.S.' He smiled hand squeezed her hand.

After playing in the sand they both went inside where Kira made Dinner, in other words she ordered a pizza. After dinner they sat on the couch and watched T.V. Once that was over Kira and Cloud headed into the room. Kira took a quick shower and when she came out she was wearing a Green silk tank top and silk green matching pajama bottoms. Cloud was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

She walked over and got on top of him straddling his hips. He looked at her curiously. He didn't have a shirt on and was wearing pajama pants. Kira traced her hand on his abdomen smirking at his six pack. She then leaned down and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and held her close. He moved so he was sitting up somewhat as the kiss grew deeper. Kira ran her hands through his hair and bit his lower lip. His lips parted and her tongue entered.

Cloud had his hand near her shirt and started to slip his hand underneath. She seemed unfazed simply kissed him deeper. The passion grew in the kiss and soon her shirt was off. Only once it was off did he realize she didn't have a bra on. This was the first time he had been this close to a woman and it scared him slightly. But Kira seemed unfazed and reached for his pants. He stopped and broke away.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He simply separated from her. She looked at him confused but grabbed her shirt and put it on.

"I'm sorry." He said not looking at her.

"Cloud… is you alright?" She asked. He bit his lip and got out of the bed. She watched him walk to the door. "Cloud… you've never… done it before you have you?" She asked.

"Kira." Cloud said after a pause. "The only other girl whom I've truly had feelings for before you was Aerith and we never…" He trailed off. He turned around and saw Kira looking at him as if trying to figure out what he was saying.

"So you haven't." She said. He shook his head. She got out of the bed and took his hand.

"Kira… I'm sorry but-"

"Cloud… don't worry about it." She said smiling; however she seemed to be slightly disappointed. "You're not ready… I understand that. It's not completely normal for a guy to turn down sex but." She chuckled. "When you're ready… I'll be there." She said kissing his cheek. She then walked over to the bed and laid down. Cloud laid next to her and he expected her to move closer to him, however she kept her space and stayed where she was. He sighed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Cloud woke up to an empty bed, he got up and took a quick shower thinking of what almost happened last night. When he was done he walked out to the kitchen where Kira was watching Cartoons. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Good Morning." She said in her normal perky self.

"Morning… what are you doing?" He asked.

"Watching Tom and Jerry." She answered. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tom and Jerry?" He asked.

"Me and Zack used to watch it all the time… so whenever I come here I watch it at least once." She said. He nodded and got some breakfast. Only to find there was no food.

"Uh… Kira?" He looked at her.

"I know… after this I'm going to the market down the street… wanna come?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered. He waited till she was done and she got her stuff together and they headed to the market. Kira joked all along the way about anything she could think of. Once they were there They split up and Kira went to get the food. She was looking at some fruit when someone came up next to her.

"Hey there…" The voice said. Kira looked over and saw a Man who had black hair and black eyes.

"Hi." Kira said.

"You look new." He said stepping closer to her. He reeked of cheep cologne and it made Kira want to gag.

"I'm not I grew up here." She said inching away.

"Really… well I'm new why don't you show me around?" He asked using his hand to trace up her bare arm. Kira regretted wearing a tank top and not a long sleeved shirt.

"Um… not much to show." She said finally taking a step away. He grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her back.

"Oh I'm sure YOU could show me a lot." He said licking his lips. Kira scrunched her nose.

"No I can't now leave me alone." He said trying to pull away from him. He held onto her tighter. She balled her fist and went to punch but he caught it and held onto her hand.

"Come on babe… play nice." He said moving closer to her. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"I suggest you let her go." Said a very pissed looking Cloud.

"Stay out of it." They guy said turning back to Kira. Cloud turned him around forcefully and punched his square in the nose. The guy fell to the floor and Kira kicked him in the stomach.

"Jerk." She said turning back to the fruit. Cloud grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Come on Kira."

"WAIT! I wasn't done." She said. He sighed and pulled her away.

"That's okay we'll order our food." He said. She shrugged.

"Okay then." He still had a glare on his face and Kira decided not to say anything. When they got home Cloud went straight to the beach. Kira sighed and walked into the house and cleaned up a bit. A few hours later it was sunset and Kira went on the beach looking for Cloud. When she found him he was staring out into the ocean.

"Cloud?" She asked. He looked at her then at the ocean again. "Cloud… have you been here this whole time?"

"Yeah…" He answered.

"Didn't you have to Pee?" She asked. He chuckled and shook his head. "Weren't you hungry?"

"A little… but I've been thinking." He said. She sat next to him.

"About what?"

"You…" He answered. She looked at him confused. "About that guy today." He continued.

"Oh…" Kira said.

"I wanted to kill him just for looking at you." He said. Kira raised an eyebrow. "I almost did… that's why we had to leave."

"Oh… I was wondering why you were passing up the chance for food." She said. He smiled.

"I love how you can make me forget why I'm mad." He said. She smiled.

"Really… well… what does this do?" She asked kissing his lips.

"I love it." He said as he brushed a strand of her black hair out of her emerald green eyes. He sighed. "I love you." He said. She stared into his blue eyes for a minute. He loved her? But either way she smiled and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too Blondie." She said ruffling his hair. She then stood up and held out her hand. He took it and she helped him up.

"Kira… I really do Love you." He said. She smiled.

"I love you too… I wasn't kidding Cloud… I can be serious I just don't like to be." She said leading him back to the house. Once there she gave him some Chinese food she ordered. Once they were done she began to do the dishes and Cloud came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tilted her head and he kissed her neck. When she was done he picked her up bridal style.

"Cloud I love you but please don't drop me." Kira said holding onto his neck for dear life. He led her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. She looked at him confused when he got on top of her.

"Kira… I'm ready." He said. she looked at him confused for a moment until he leaned down and kiss her passionately. He took her shirt off almost immediately and she took of his, this time she was wearing a bra but that didn't stop him from kissing her all the way down from her neck to her stomach. Kira took his head in her hands and brought him up to her lips.

Soon her bra was off and he reached to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and she lifted her hips so he could take them off. She was completely naked except for her panties. She got on top of him and reached for his jeans. She unbuttoned them quickly then took them off with his boxers; she smirked then kissed him passionately. He rolled over so he was on top of her and kissed her collar bone.

He reached down for her panties and slid them off slowly. He paused and looked at her. She looked at him confused.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Well… how… I don't…" he trailed off. He felt like an idiot. Kira chuckled.

"Go with what feels natural." She told him. And he did.

* * *

Cloud woke up the next morning with Kira cuddled in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she looked at him.

"Morning." She said waking up.

"Morning." She kissed him. And he smiled.

"We have to go home today." She said frowning.

"Yeah… we do."

"Did you have fun?" She asked. He smirked.

"Yeah… I did." He said.

"Right stupid question you got laid of course you're happy." He laughed and they got out of bed. After taking showers and packing they left. Somehow Cloud felt he could never forget this weekend he had with Kira simply playing in the sand.


End file.
